


Through Your Eyes

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Clyde helps us through it, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurities, Intrusive Thoughts, Self Image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: Feeling self-conscious about your body until Clyde comes along to soothe you :)
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Through Your Eyes

The door swung shut as Clyde walked into the living room, noticing the lights were still off throughout the house. 

"Baby! Ya ready to go?" He shouted before making his way into the bedroom. You had promised to accompany Clyde to the bar tonight, and frankly, he was shocked you weren't sitting pretty on the couch waiting for him like any other night. Clyde's large frame came to a complete stop at the entryway when he caught you standing in front of the full-length mirror with a somber expression painted all over your face.

Everything seemed wrong. But it wasn't the everyday self-criticism of the excess skin on your arms making your stomach churn whenever you lifted them to see whatever was spilling over the sides of your bra or your ample sides; you would give anything to shrink. Your eyes were particularly drawn to the stripes of past harm layering on the outer part and inside of your upper thighs. Stories told by marks etched onto your skin remind you of a time in your life consumed by the emptiness inside you. You wondered how things got so bad, blaming yourself, hating yourself for not being able to control the pain—leaving you with a permanent reminder of your mistake inked onto your body. How could anyone love this body? Bruised and broken by your past. Looking at yourself in a mirror becoming such a rarity that you became unrecognizable even to yourself. But you've come so far; you couldn't go back, not now. 

Your arms slowly crossed in front of you, attempting to shield yourself—one of Clyde's loose t-shirts and long leggings that should do the trick, you thought to yourself—hiding it all away until it somehow becomes easier to forget. And it was. Temporarily at least. Your hands continued to roam the soft flesh of your belly while scrunching the ill-fitting t-shirt in your hands. 

"Darlin, what's wrong?" You quickly pulled the t-shirt over your head as Clyde's deep baritone voice startled you a bit, making you look up to meet his gaze. 

"Hey. It's nothin. Just can't find something to wear." You attempted to gather your thoughts and tuck them away, but Clyde noticed the distress in your voice by the way your eyes trailed down your body almost with disgust. "Nothing feels right. Or fits right for that matter." Your frustration grew. "Only the clothes aren't the problem, I am." You mumbled lowly to yourself as you toyed with the t-shirt.

"Hey. Talk to me." Clyde walked as softly as he could to stand directly behind you, wrapping his arms gently around your waist, engulfing you in his embrace. 

"I just don't like the way I look, that's all. I'll be fine, baby, I promise." You mustered the best smile you could before turning to place a kiss on his cheek and settling back in his arms. Clyde's insides twisted into knots at the mere thought of you condemning any part of yourself. He would spend every hour of every day praising every inch of you if he could just to show you just how perfect you were in his eyes. 

"Now yer bein awfully mean to the woman I love." He slightly chuckled before your eyes met his in the reflection; Clyde could see how far you were from him, something clearly building up inside of you. He had to do something. "Have ya been thinkin about these?" His massive hand outlined the marks along your thighs.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit." Tears threatened to spill over as you spoke, making Clyde's breath catch in the back of his throat. Clyde knew about your past, having told him all about it about a year into your relationship. Your heart warmed at the thought of that night. Showing him your scars, expecting him to run off at sight, but instead, being showered in tender spoken praises in between kisses.

"Ya won't go back to that. You gotta know that. I won't let ya." Clyde whispered into your ear. His voice was as tender as his touch. He clutched you tighter as if you were going to float away from him back into that dark place.

"I know, baby. It's just one of those days." You gulped harshly, trying your best to focus your attention back on Clyde, longingly peering back at you through the reflection. He could spend all night endlessly talking you out of the confines of your own mind, but that's not what you needed. He needed to show you exactly how much he adored every square inch of you; everything else could wait.

"I have an idea." You gasped as Clyde swept you off the ground and onto the mattress in one sudden movement. Your fingers intertwined in his dark locks, brushing them away from his face as he hovered over you with a grin. 

"We have to go, Clyde; the party's at your bar." He began tracing along the bare skin on your sides while placing wet kisses on the supple skin of your neck. 

"Darlin, it's my bar; they can make do without me." His mouth continued working its way down, sucking and biting on the soft flesh of the tops of your breasts spilling from your bra. "I've got better things to do tonight anyway." Every kiss was hungrier than the last as he worked his way lower and lower. "And I plan on" kiss "takin my time" kiss "with every" kiss "bit of ya."


End file.
